Un Mejor Holmes
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Un día en la vida de John Watson. Doctor en medicina, asistente de detective consultor, inglés, esposo y -por sobre todas las cosas- padre. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, John!]


**_¡Feliz cumpleaños, John!_**

**_Notas de la autora:_** ¡Hola, hola! Regreso por acá a traer un pequeño regalo para mi amado John Watson en su cumpleaños. Es un pequeño oneshot que escribí hace algunas semanas pero que no me había animado a publicar por no encontrar el momento ideal, y hoy por ser un día especial, pues creo que viene como anillo al dedo ¡Enjoy!

**_Advertencias:_** SLASH. Exceso de dulzura. Podrían terminar con diabetes XD

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del canon holmesiano pertenecen por completo a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Excepto Hamish. Hamish es de dominio público y todos los Sherlockeds y Johnlokeds lo amamos y lo mimamos. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría y no gano ni un chelín por publicarla.

* * *

**~OöO~**

**Un Mejor Holmes**

por Maye Malfter

**~OöO~**

.

— ¡NO-QUIERO-BAÑARME! —El grito del pequeño resonó en todo el departamento, seguido de una decena de pasos sobre las antiguas escaleras de madera del 221B y el ruido sordo de una puerta siendo azotada.

John cerró los ojos y dio un profundo respiro antes caminar lentamente desde la cocina hasta el pie de las escaleras. Asomó la cabeza por ellas y habló con voz autoritaria, aquella que había aprendido a utilizar en su época de militar y que en su nueva vida estaba viéndose cada vez más en la obligación de aplicar.

—Hamish, tienes que bañarte. Tuviste clase de manualidades en la escuela y estás todo cubierto de arcilla.

— ¡No quiero! —volvió a gritar el niño, ahora encerrado en su cuarto del piso de arriba.

—Nunca quieres… —masculló John, más para sí mismo que para su escurridizo hijo de siete años— Tienes que bañarte y lavarte el cabello. La arcilla se secará y tendremos que cortártelo luego —dijo, esperando que la perspectiva de ir a la peluquería fuera peor que la de bañarse, al menos en la mente del niño.

— ¡No me importa! —gritó de nuevo, aún con la puerta cerrada.

—Por el amor de dios, Hamish, baja inmediatamente. Sabes que tienes que bañarte todos los días —pidió el doctor, comenzando a perder la paciencia y maldiciendo la hora en que decidieron que Hamish era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener cerrojo en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡No tengo! —respondió el chico, claramente decidido a no ceder.

—No me hagas ir a buscarte, jovencito —advirtió el hombre hacia su hijo. Su paciencia casi al límite.

— ¡El amo no puede obligar a Hamish a hacer nada! ¡Hamish es un elfo libre!

—Por dios, Hamish, ya deja de hablar como ese bendito _Dummy _y ven a lavarte el cabello…

—Es _Dobby_, y no me lavaré el cabello.

—Ven a bañarte.

— ¡No lo haré!

— ¡Ven a bañarte, Hamish!

— ¡NO!

John tomó aire y decidió usar su última carta. Se aclaró la garganta y soltó un rugido.

— ¡Hamish Gregory Watson Holmes! Baja de tu habitación en este instante o no habrá más Discovery Channel para ti en un mes.

Silencio.

Cosas siendo arrastradas de forma rápida por el piso de madera, un par de objetos pesados estrellándose contra el suelo y el inconfundible sonido de la puerta del armario al ser azotada. John sonrió satisfecho y la puerta de la habitación de Hamish se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su pálido retoño envuelto en una gran toalla blanca, con varios juguetes entre los brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

Hamish tenía el cabello negrísimo, rizado, un poco largo y siempre revuelto a pesar de los esfuerzos de John por peinarlo. Ojos color azul profundo, como el mar cuando refleja el cielo los minutos antes de que comience a amanecer, como los de John. Piel pálida, pómulos marcados, labios en forma de corazón y nariz pequeña y respingada. Un poco bajo para su edad y con un genio de los mil demonios cuando las cosas no salían como quería. Como exactamente ahora.

Hacía un mohín pronunciado, de esos que solo asomaban en su dulce rostro cuando no se quería ir a bañar o cuando lo mandaban a la cama antes de que terminara el documental de turno. Bajó las escaleras con pasos pesados, haciendo crujir la madera y esquivando la mirada de su padre. John lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio, a pesar de la risa que le causaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

—Tal parece que lo hemos considerado mejor, ¿no? —dijo John, bastante divertido por la actitud de su hijo ante su evidente derrota. Recibió a Hamish al pie de las escaleras y lo guió hasta el baño.

—No es justo, papá ¡Esto es una maldita extorsión!

— ¿Qué es…? ¡Hamish Watson! —reprendió John, parándose en seco y obligando al niño a que lo mirase— ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?

El chico le miró a los ojos un instante y luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado, claramente apenado por lo que acababa de decir.

—Padre la usó el otro día, cuando lo obligaste a ir a visitar al tío Mycroft a cambio de dejarle ir a atrapar malos con Greg.

—Hamish…

—Está bien, con mi padrino.

—Así es —aprobó John, recorriendo los pasos que lo separaban del baño e instando a su hijo a entrar en él—. Te he dicho que debes respetar a los mayores, y no llamarlos por su primer nombre es símbolo de respeto, hijo.

—Pero es mi padrino quién me dice que lo llame Greg, papi. Dice que si lo llamo padrino se siente como un maloso —el niño depositó los juguetes dentro de la bañera que John había comenzado a llenar y se despojó de su toalla, metiéndose él también en la bañera.

—Igual debes llamarlo padrino, porque eso es lo que es ¿está bien? —declaró el hombre, midiendo la temperatura del agua en la bañera con una mano y cerrando la llave.

—Ajá —respondió Hamish, medio entretenido con su barco pirata.

—Y en cuanto a las frases de tu padre —el niño se volvió para verlo y John carraspeó un poco—, preferiría que no las repitieras a menos que sepas lo que significan.

—Pero padre-

—Tu padre dice muchas cosas sin pensar, y a veces no mide lo que dice cuando está cerca de ti. No quiero que repitas esa ni ninguna otra frase de tu padre de ahora en adelante ¿entendido?

—Sí, papá.

John sonrió satisfecho, se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a mojar el cabello de Hamish con ayuda de un pequeño tazón de plástico. El niño jugaba con los distintos chismes que se había traído y parecía haber olvidado por completo el asunto de no querer bañarse. El agua que mojaba sus cabellos negros bajaba hasta la bañera evidenciando la gran cantidad de arcilla presente en ellos _¿Es que acaso se fue de cabeza contra la cubeta de arcilla?, _pensó John.

Mirar a Hamish era mirar a Sherlock, y a la vez era mirarse a sí mismo. Le parecía increíble que ya hicieran ocho años desde el momento en que ambos habían decidido tener un bebé. Mucho más increíble considerando las circunstancias:

Sherlock se negaba a adoptar, y John se negaba a utilizar una madre sustituta pues con ese método solo uno de ellos podría ser el padre biológico. Era todo o nada para el doctor, y su esposo, siendo tan listo y decidido cuando se trataba de algo científico -y de John-, de alguna manera había logrado colarse en cierta investigación clasificada que permitiría colectar ADN de ambos, inseminar con él un prototipo de óvulo sintético sin carga genética propia, e implantar dicho óvulo en una madre sustituta para obtener un bebé que sólo tuviera la carga genética de ambos y no más.

El único problema real fue convencer a Mycroft de permitirles tener acceso a todo el archivo y realizar su "prueba piloto" -empresa que fue comandada por Lestrade, haciéndole merecedor del título de padrino del niño. Luego de varios intentos una de las pruebas de la madre sustituta dio positiva y nueve meses después el pequeño Hamish descansaba en los brazos de John mientras Sherlock pedía un taxi que los llevase a casa.

Hamish había resultado ser una mezcla bastante equilibrada de ambos, con la inteligencia y astucia de Sherlock, y con la capacidad de asombro y el carácter de John -excepto cuando se trataba del baño.

_—El niño es un Holmes, sin duda. Pero la ternura en sus ojos es tuya, John._

Había dicho alguna vez Mycroft, haciendo sonreír a John por tan amable declaración. Si bien sabía que físicamente su hijo era mucho más parecido a Sherlock que a él, el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus orejas, la forma de sus manos y su candidez eran todas gracias a los genes del doctor, quién estaba más que feliz de poder reconocer en su hijo una parte de él mismo.

Luego de un buen rato remojando la rebelde melena, John tomó una cantidad considerable de shampoo en sus manos y comenzó a frotarla en la cabeza de su hijo, obteniendo una espuma bastante más oscura de lo normal. Hamish bufó y John sonrió. No entendía por qué a su hijo no le gustaba lavarse el cabello. _Ha de ser algo genético,_ pensó. Luego de unos instantes el niño soltó los juguetes, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, como siempre hacía cuando John intentaba lavarle el cabello.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto, Hamish —dijo el mayor, frotando enérgicamente para eliminar los restos de suciedad del pelo del niño.

—Es que cuando está limpio se esponja, papá. Y luego parece que tuviera un _maine coon_ en la cabeza todo el rato —se quejó el pequeño.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un _maine coon_. Es un gatote peludo. Lo vi en un documental de Animal Planet.

—Te he dicho que podemos cortarlo si quieres. Así no parecería que llevas un _gatote_ en la cabeza todo el tiempo —_y dejarías de hacer guerra para bañarte_.

—Nahh. Me gusta largo. Y así me parezco más a padre. La tía Molly dice que soy su vivo retrato, aunque no sé qué signifique retrato, pero ella me dijo que es algo así como que nos parecemos mucho… —comentó el niño, sonriendo.

—A tu padre tampoco le gusta lavarse el cabello —comentó John, lavando los restos de espuma del cabello de Hamish y volviendo a aplicar shampoo—. Pero lo hace de igual manera, porque sabe que debe hacerlo.

Hamish soltó una risotada aguda, y John rió con él, contagiado.

—Padre siempre se queja cuando papá lo manda a lavarse el cabello —dijo entre risas.

—Sí, pero lo hace de todas maneras. No se encierra en su habitación como cierto niñito que yo conozco —_aunque si pudiera…_

_—_Eso es porque padre te hace caso aunque no quiera.

—Ajap —confirmó el mayor, volviendo a aplicar agua para lavar la espuma, que ahora había salido mucho más limpia— Él me hace caso y se lava el cabello porque sabe que debe hacerlo.

—Porque papá siempre tiene la razón —canturreó Hamish, tomando de nuevo uno de sus barcos y comenzando a jugar.

—Pues sip —convino John—. Papá siempre tiene la razón y tu padre lo sabe muy bien.

— ¿Y entonces por qué le haces caso a padre cuando se trata de algún caso con Gre… —el niño miró a su papá un instante, y terminó la pregunta— con mi padrino?

—Pues… Porque tu padre es muy bueno en su trabajo. El mejor, de hecho.

— ¿Así que padre siempre tiene la razón cuando hay que atrapar a los malos?

—Sí…

—Y tú tienes la razón cuando hay que lavarse el cabello y comer a nuestras horas.

—Exactamente.

—Entonces… ¿Quién tiene razón cuando jugamos al Cluedo?

Hamish le miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y John no pudo evitar sonreír ante su hijo. El mayor bajó la voz y se agachó un poco acercándose al pequeño, en un gesto de complicidad.

—No se lo digas a tu padre, pero cuando jugamos al Cluedo, tú y yo siempre tenemos la razón —Hamish rió complacido y John se levantó del suelo para buscar su toalla y sacarlo de la bañera.

...

Había tomado una hora entera y varios capítulos del _Prisionero de Azkaban_, pero Hamish por fin se había quedado dormido. John lo observó dormir por varios minutos más antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. Lo cubrió mejor y le dio un beso en la frente para luego girarse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Apoyado en el marco, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y gesto cansado se encontraba Sherlock.

John sonrió y se acercó a su esposo, lo besó en los labios y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Bajaron las escaleras de forma silenciosa y se dirigieron a la cocina por un poco de té.

— ¿Te dio muchos problemas? –preguntó Sherlock, mientras John ponía a hervir el agua.

—No muchos –respondió este, buscando té en el estante—. Solo que, como es usual, no quería bañarse al llegar de la escuela.

—Bañarse es aburrido…

— ¡Sherlock! –le reprendió John, frunciendo el ceño— Y luego me pregunto a quién salió el niño…—murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su esposo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Ehmm… ¿Qué por qué tardaste tanto? Hamish quería que nos acompañaras a leer _Harry Potter._

—Oh, pues, ya sabes que las reuniones con esa mujer infernal siempre se extienden más de la cuenta. De haberme podido zafar antes, lo habría hecho, pero Mycroft es un dolor en el trasero cuando se trata de _ella_.

—Esa "mujer infernal" es tu madre, Sherlock. Y no deberías hablar así de ella, Hamish podría oírte —increpó John, sirviendo té en dos tazas de fina porcelana blanca y llevando la bandeja a la sala, seguido por Sherlock.

—Hamish está dormido, John, y mi madre se ganó ese apodo con creces por tenerme toda la tarde en su sala discutiendo temas aburridos y sin ningún fin productivo.

— ¿Qué quería? —quiso saber John, sentándose en su sillón mientras su esposo tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Cosas que no pienso concederle —declaró, tomando una taza.

— ¿Qué cosas? —insistió el doctor. Sherlock suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Quiere hacer una fiesta para "presentar a Hamish en sociedad" —dijo con una mueca, sorbiendo un poco de té—. También quería presentarme al insulso director del _honorable_ internado donde Mycroft y yo pasamos más de la mitad de nuestra infancia. Como si a mí, o a ti, nos interesara en absoluto enviar lejos a Hamish. Ah, y exige que le permitamos a Hamish pasar un par de semanas con ella, en las vacaciones. Dice que nuestro hijo necesita _aprender_ a ser un Holmes.

— ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —cuestionó el doctor. Por la cara de Sherlock, dudaba que el detective hubiese sido demasiado condescendiente con su madre.

—Le dije que en cuanto Mycroft dé a luz al bebé que -a juzgar por sus kilos de más- obviamente está esperando, puede hacer con él lo que le venga en gana. Pero que sobre mi hijo no pone sus garras.

John sonrió ampliamente ante la mueca altanera de su esposo, aparentemente divertido por su respuesta hacía su madre.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber Sherlock.

—De lo mucho que tú y Hamish se parecen —respondió John, volviendo a sorber un poco de té.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Hoy hizo exactamente ese mismo gesto cuando le dije que tal vez era hora de regalar algunos de sus antiguos juguetes.

— ¿Gesto? ¿Cuál gesto?

—Esa mirada, la de "ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar" —Sherlock contuvo una sonrisa.

—Quizás sea porque aporté la mitad de sus genes —propuso el detective.

—Quizás —aceptó John, mirando a su esposo y aún sonriendo.

—Lo bueno es que el chico sacó tu carácter. No me imagino qué hubiese sido de ti si hubieras tenido que lidiar con dos Holmes de pura sangre —bromeó, apurando su té.

—Los habría amado de igual manera —respondió John, sonriendo ampliamente—. Aunque no puedes negar que mis genes hicieron que los tuyos se transformaran a una mejor versión.

—Tú siempre eres capaz de sacar la mejor versión de un Holmes, John —confirmó Sherlock, haciendo que John se sonrojara un poco ante el cumplido. No estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero le encantaba recibirlos cuando ocurrían.

—Gracias —agradeció John, estirando una mano y recibiendo como respuesta la mano de Sherlock—. Y por cierto, hablando de mejores versiones: ¿Será posible que intentes usar una "mejor versión" de tu vocabulario cuando Hamish esté cerca? Hoy, cuando intenté amenazarlo con quitarle Discovery Channel si no se metía a bañar, me dijo que eso era "una maldita extorsión" ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sherlock carraspeó sonoramente y se soltó del agarre de John, levantándose del sofá y tomando ambas tazas para llevarlas a la cocina, mientras John continuaba hablando:

— ¿Sabes dónde pudo haber oído algo así? —Preguntó, con cierto tono sarcástico.

—John, creo que ya es muy tarde. Deberíamos subir y dormir un poco.

—Sherlock… —John se levantó y siguió a su esposo con la mirada, mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina.

—Ha sido un día agotador y ya quiero descansar.

— ¿Quiere decir que no sabes?

—Quiere decir que ya quiero irme a dormir.

John rodeó la cocina y alcanzó a su esposo antes de que pudiera escaparse hasta las escaleras. Lo interceptó y le miró con semblante serio.

— ¿Podrías intentarlo? Hamish está creciendo, y, sabrá dios por qué, tiene la bendita manía de querer parecerse a ti. Y eso incluye repetir todo lo que tú dices—Sherlock iba a replicar, pero John volvió a hablar— ¿Por favor?

Derrotado, Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces y asintió, haciendo que John sonriera satisfecho.

— ¿Podemos subir ahora? Realmente quiero descansar. Ha sido un día largo y nada me apetece más que recostarme contigo y dejar que al fin se acabe —John asintió y tomó la mano de su esposo mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

El hecho de que Sherlock Holmes, quién generalmente era frío y calculador, le dijera tan abiertamente que no había otra cosa en el mundo que quisiera hacer más que recostarse junto a él luego de un terrible día, hacía de John el hombre más feliz que hubiera existido en la tierra. Y, por qué no decirlo, le quitaba las ganas de seguir peleando acerca de sus malas maneras frente a su pequeño. Ya luego se aseguraría de que el detective cumpliera su promesa.

—Aunque…—comenzó a decir Sherlock una vez hubieron llegado a su habitación y se hubieron desvestido— Debes aceptar que el niño tiene la razón. Amenazarlo para hacer que se bañara _fue _una maldita extorsión…

—Sherlock, ya te perdoné, no empieces.

—Yo solo decía.

John sonrió ante la fingida inocencia de su esposo y se metió bajo el cobertor de seda, seguido por el pelinegro. Sherlock apagó la lámpara de la mesita y, como cada noche de los últimos nueve años, se abrazó a la espalda de John para aspirar el aroma de su cabello antes de caer profundamente dormido. Quizás la vida de John no era la más perfecta ni la más normal, pero allí, abrazado al amor de su vida, con su hijo de siete años durmiendo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, siendo feliz y amado, y teniendo a quién amar, no había nadie con quien John quisiera cambiar de lugar.

.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

Hamish se ha ido a la cama, John y Sherlock también, y yo estoy a punto de hacerlo. Espero que no les haya empalagado demasiado mi pequeño parentlock...¡Es que John está hecho de gatitos y se merece mucho, mucho amor!

Un beso a todos, hasta la próxima *3*

22/07/2013 ~ 23/07/2013

_Maye._


End file.
